


Potter's Army

by PsychicBananaSplit



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arachnophobia, BAMF Ginny Weasley, BAMF Hermione Granger, BAMF Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini is a Good Friend, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Crack and Angst, Draco Malfoy Needs a Hug, Everyone Needs A Hug, Gay Blaise Zabini, Good Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, Harry Potter Needs a Hug, Harry Potter is a Brat, Harry Potter is a Good Friend, Harry Potter is a Little Shit, Hermione Granger is a Good Friend, Hot Chocolate, Insomnia, Lesbian Pansy Parkinson, Matchmaker Hermione Granger, Memes, Minor Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Multi, Pansy Parkinson is a Good Friend, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rating May Change, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slow Burn, Study Group, Swearing, Tea, literally everyone ships drarry but harry and draco, yeah pRiVAtE
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-28 20:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20432213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychicBananaSplit/pseuds/PsychicBananaSplit
Summary: Hermione makes a group chat for the oncoming eighth year. It goes just about how you think it would.





	1. STUDY GROUP

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is really just a casual, upload once or twice a month kinda thing. if you're here for fast updates, well, you really haven't read any of my other works, have you? lol  
anyway, this is the classic, hermione-study-group-chat fanfic, so it's a really overblown idea. nevertheless, i wanted to write my own take of it.

** _HermioneGranger_ ** _ added  _ ** _THEchosenOne_ ** _ ,  _ ** _follow_the_butterflies_ ** _ ,  _ ** _420watchusmokin_ ** _ ,  _ ** _teawithmygin_ ** _ , and  _ ** _Luna Lovegood _ ** _ to the chat! _

** _HermioneGranger _ ** _ named the chat  _ ** _STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS_ ** _ ! _

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** wat

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** mione i dont study

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** I know, that’s why I made this chat Ron

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** wait but I thought ron was already studying with you

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** …

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** tea?

** _teawithmygin: _ ** tea?

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** tea?

** _Luna Lovegood: _ ** Tea?

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** …

** _follow_the_butterflies _ ** _ has left the chat! _

** _teawithmygin: _ ** oh no you don’t

** _teawithmygin _ ** _ added _ ** _ follow_the_butterflies _ ** _ to the chat! _

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** this is heterophobia

** _teawithmygin: _ ** ah, so the time has come

** _teawithmygin: _ ** that you have finally confessed your love to hermione

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** wait im lost ron likes WH O

** _Luna Lovegood: _ ** Hmm, interesting, but expected.

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** luna w a t

** _teawithmygin: _ ** and have resorted to using the excuse that you’re “””studying''”””” to really just bang in the broom closet?

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** PPFFFTTF what the FUCK

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** language

** _Luna Lovegood: _ ** Language.

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** language

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** english.

_ Private Chat _

** _RedHead#6 > RedHead#7_ **

** _RedHead#6: _ ** please dont tell them gin

** _RedHead#7: _ ** ill tell people whatever id like to

** _RedHead#6: _ ** dont tell them gin, or ill hex you

** _RedHead#7: _ **

** _RedHead#7: _ ** bat bogey?

** _RedHead#6: _ ** bat bogey

_ STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS _

** _teawithmygin: _ ** language, harry

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** wtf you were gone for twenty minutes

** _Luna Lovegood: _ ** I think she was gone for three minutes.

** _THEchosenOne:_ **

** _420watchusmokin _ ** _ changed  _ ** _Luna Lovegood_ ** _ ’s name to  _ ** _Time Master_ ** _ ! _

** _Time Master: _ ** Oh, thank you, Neville.

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** np luna

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** tea?

** _teawithmygin: _ ** tea

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** tea

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** Tea

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** no

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** no tea here

** _Time Master: _ ** Yeah, we’re just friends, guys.

_ Golden Trio Bitches _

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** buy it

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** nah

** _Smartass: _ ** nah

_ STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS _

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** yeah, can’t a man and a woman have a simple friendship?

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** you mean a woman and a tree hugger?

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** shut up you’re scared of spiders

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** nO IM NOT

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** bro you’re name in our private chat is literally arachnophobia

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** BRO our PRiVaTe chat is literally PrIvaTE

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** yeah, PriVAtE

** _teawithmygin: _ ** yeah, pRivaTE

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** yea priVATE

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** shut up

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** no u

**(6:39)**

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** firstly, yall left me on read

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** yall

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** yall?

** _teawithmygin: _ ** southern harry confirmed?

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** SECOND OF ALL

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** Malfoy just walked past me

** _HermioneGranger: _ **

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** ...yeah?

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** WhAT? you knew?!

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** why wouldn’t he come back for his last year?

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** oh, idk

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** maybe because he sided with fucking voLDEMORT

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** and literally waLKWD OVRE TO HIM

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** IN FRINT OF TJE WHOLR SCHOOL

** _HermioneGranger:_ **

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** we in agreement

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** we sure are

_ Golden Trio Bitches _

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** ok harry we meant to tell you

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** oh, yeah, you mean to tell me things all the time and you never do

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** what a coincidence

** _Smartass: _ ** you of all people should know that people can change, Harry

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** what’s that supposed to mean?

** _Smartass: _ ** When the war was over you told us about Dudley

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** ...so? he was family

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** also, another bully pushing you around for most of your life.

** _BoyWithGlasses:_ **

** _Smartass: _ ** and HE apologizes for his actions. 

** _Smartass: _ ** sound familiar?

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** there’s a difference between a bully and a person that willingly fought for and with a mass murderer, hermione

** _Smartass: _ ** It was because of his parents! He had to do it or else Voldemort would kill him!

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** or worse.

** _Smartass: _ ** And you know it, Harry. It wasn’t his fault. It never was. Everything Draco did was as a result of his father joining the wrong side. 

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** and, with your little thing going on with him, and that you get flashbacks every single day, you can’t afford to just, push him away like that

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** believe me, isolating yourself is never the answer to anything

** _Smartass: _ ** just

** _Smartass: _ ** give him a chance. for your sake and his.

** _BoyWithGlasses:_ **

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** wow, ron. giving profound advice. what have you done to the real ron?

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** shuttup

** _Smartass: _ ** do you understand now?

** _Smartass: _ ** people can change. 

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ **

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** yeah, i’ll give him a chance.

** _BoyWithGlasses: _ ** but only if he makes the first move. 

** _Arachnophobia: _ ** mood

** _Smartass: _ ** mood

** _Smartass: _ ** also, thank you, harry. this means a lot to us.

Harry turned his phone off with a sigh and stuffed it back into his bag. He stared at his charms homework blankly and gripped his quill.

_ why does life have to be so hard _

He had a migraine brewing behind his eyes and his mouth was dry. His hand shook and a cold sweat dripped slowly down his temple as the --  _ bodies of students and teachers alike fell under green light, green light, flashing, bodies falling under their own deadweight, deadweight, dead-- _

“Hey, Potter. You okay?” Harry opened his eyes and was met with green robes and greasy blond hair. Draco’s own were gray and dull, lifeless, but nervous. Jittery. Like his father would come crawling out of the woodwork to-- what, exactly? “You look a bit green around the gills. Perhaps you should see Pomfrey.”

Draco’s wrist was too skinny. “I’m alright.” And a second later, after nodding a dismissal to him, Harry said, “Thanks, Malfoy.” 

Draco turned around like he’d been caught doing something he shouldn’t have, but he merely nodded and continued walking his way. His robes swished behind his click-clacking shoes, but it wasn’t louder than the muttering from around the staircase that  _ Draco Malfoy? Talking to Harry Potter? Well, Hell surely has frozen over. _

Nevertheless, Harry smiled to himself and packed everything else on the table.

_ STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS _

**(8:02)**

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** oh, that reminds me

** _HermioneGranger _ ** _ added  _ ** _Blond_Boyz _ ** _ to the chat! _

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** this is not what i meant hermione


	2. we did it, boys. hate is no more.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> harry and draco bond, they both can't sleep, and the ssssssssssquad loves hot chocolate in the middle of the night.

_ STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS _

**(12:01) **

** _Blond_Boyz: _ ** why 

** _Blond_Boyz: _ ** am i in this chat

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** why are you awake at this godforsaken hour

** _Blond_Boyz: _ ** why are you??

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** nightmares.

** _Blond_Boyz: _ **

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** you?

** _Blond_Boyz: _ ** none of your business, potter

_ Sssssssssquad _

** _PansAndParks: _ ** Malfoy, why are you awake at this fucking time in the night

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** insomnia

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** insomnia

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** why are you awake?

** _PansAndParks: _ ** why do you think

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** you went to the kitchen didn’t you

** _PansAndParks: _ ** i went to the kitchen, didn’t i?

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** can I join

** _PansAndParks: _ ** feel free to. just don’t get me caught, malfoy

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** no promises

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** can i join

** _PansAndParks: _ ** fine then. invite the whole circus with you, while you’re at it.

** _BLAISE_IT: _ **

** _PansAndParks: _ ** im tired i cant come up with eloquent roasts alright

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** yet you used the the word eloquent, which you never use in the real life

** _PansAndParks: _ ** shut upp

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** no you

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** stop texting im trying to get there without noise

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** why didn’t you take the short cut

** _BLAISE_IT:_ **

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** you remember.

** _PassTheBleach: _ ** why would i forget

** _PansAndParks _ ** _ changed  _ ** _PassTheBleach_ ** _ ’s name to  _ ** _Sentimental Asshole_ ** _ ! _

** _BLAISE_IT: _ ** tru dat

** _Sentimental Asshole: _ ** tru dat

_ Private Chat _

** _Pussy4Life > ItalianGay_ **

**(12:34)**

** _Pussy4Life: _ ** Draco looks more exhausted than he did the last time this happened

** _ItalianGay: _ ** he’s skinnier too

They’re in the kitchens. The house elves are resting in their lofts, so Draco lit some candles in the dark room. Pansy and Blaise are leaning over the counter on their elbows and typing on their phones.

Draco narrows his eyes. “Whatcha talking about?” Pansy looks over her phone, but Blaise snaps his head up and pulls his phone down. Pansy rolled her eyes.

“We’re judging you.” Draco gasped dramatically and grabbed a pot from the hooks on the rack. The pajama shirt he had on was almost cloaking over him, the sleeves slipping past his wrist and fingers as he opened the cupboards for milk and chocolate. Pansy glanced at Blaise worriedly, but he was already ahead of her.

_ Private Chat _

** _Pussy4Life > ItalianGay_ **

** _ItalianGay: _ ** he only makes hot chocolate when he

** _ItalianGay: _ ** fuck

** _ItalianGay: _ ** this is bad.

** _Pussy4Life: _ ** yeah. real bad.

Luckily Draco wasn’t listening or looking, instead, he stirred the milk absentmindedly. If they knew, then they haven’t said anything, and he was grateful. He didn’t talk; didn’t feel like it. His voice would give out anyway.

He stared at a candle.

_ i wonder how bad it would- _

The milk was boiling. Draco sighed, turned the heat down and poured the chocolate chips in the pot. 

Regular meals in his house weren’t ever an existent thing, but once in a while, when he couldn’t sleep, his mother would take him down to the stove and make hot chocolate for him just the way he liked it; sprinkle of chili, topped with whipped cream.

His chest ached. His father is in Azkaban, his mother is off to America on her world journey. In her letter, she just said that she needed to get out of that goddamn manor and live.

_ Dear Draco,  _

_ I just boarded a ship to America. I need to get out of the house. I hope you’re happy. Have a good time at Hogwarts. I love you. _

_ -N. Black _

They have to keep their identities a secret, as to not be harassed every day. It doesn’t matter. It still happens. 

Once the chocolate is entirely melted, he poured the drink in three mugs. Blaise likes his with a peppermint stick and marshmallows, Pansy likes hers with whipped cream dusted with cocoa powder. Draco dished them out on the table with a box of unopened biscuits and sat on a bar stool with the others.

His phone dinged with a notification.

_ Private Chat _

** _Harry Potter > Draco Malfoy_ **

**(1:02)**

** _Harry Potter: _ ** u still awake?

** _Draco Malfoy _ ** _ changed  _ ** _Harry Potter_ ** _ ’s name to  _ _ **nosy bastard** _ _ ! _

** _Draco Malfoy: _ ** what’s it to you?

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** would it be that bad for people to be worried about you?

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** jeez

Draco froze. Potter, he, what? 

Harry Potter was  _ worried  _ about him?

What the  _ fuck. _

_ Private Chat _

** _nosy_ _ bastard > Draco Malfoy_ **

** _Draco Malfoy: _ ** funny. didn’t think you would be one to worry about the likes of me.

** _nosy_ _ bastard:_ **

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** why would you think that???

** _Draco Malfoy: _ ** oh, cause i’m a malfoy. and youre a potter.

** _Draco Malfoy: _ ** we don’t really mix that well. like oil and water, if you will.

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** we don’t really interact much

** _Draco Malfoy: _ ** you trying to prove me wrong Potter?

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** yeah, actually.

Blaise glanced over his mug and raised his eyebrow at Pansy. She noticed Draco smiling at his phone and rolled her eyes for the thousandth time that night.

_ Private Chat _

** _Pussy4Life > ItalianGay_ **

** _ItalianGay: _ ** lovesick bish

** _Pussy4Life: _ ** they need to kiss nOW

** _ItalianGay: _ ** im in physical pain from how much gay energy is radiating off him

_ Private Chat _

** _nosy_ _ bastard > Draco Malfoy_ **

** _nosy_ _ bastard _ ** _ changed  _ ** _Draco Malfoy_ ** _ ’s name to  _ ** _Oil And Water_ ** _ ! _

** _Oil And Water: _ ** aa

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** aAa

** _Oil And Water: _ ** AAAA

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** i appreciate the meme references

** _Oil And Water: _ ** i do too

** _Oil And Water _ ** _ changed their name to  _ ** _A_A_A_A_ ** _!_

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** ah yes good choice

** _A_A_A_A: _ ** this doesn’t mean we’re friends, shitface

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** whatever you say, asshole

** _A_A_A_A: _ ** goodnight

** _nosy_ _ bastard: _ ** goodnight

Draco grinned and downed the rest of his hot chocolate, whipped cream forming a mustache and a little pyramid on his nose. Pansy snorted, and Blaise tried to wipe it off himself but the blond pushed him away halfheartedly and cleaned his face himself.

“I think I’ll-- I think I might get some rest tonight.” And he  _ yawned.  _ Blaise and Pansy shared a quick glance and smiled back. “I’ll see you guys in, in the dorms. Goodnight.”

They nodded a quick farewell, and Draco slipped out the door silently.

Blaise and Pansy looked at each other.

“Potter finally said something.”

“Yeah, he did.”

Both swallowed the rest in the mugs.

_ STUDY GROUP 8TH YEARS _

**(8:03)**

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** did i just

** _HermioneGranger: _ ** force harry and draco to somewhat bond?

** _follow_the_butterflies: _ ** i think you did

** _420watchusmokin: _ ** we did it, boys. hate is no more.

** _follow_the_butterflies _ ** _ changed  _ ** _HermioneGranger_ ** _ ’s name to  _ ** _matchmaker_ **

** _THEchosenOne: _ ** i completely agree with this statement of chivalry and honor


End file.
